A Day in the life of the Hospital Wing
by Puzzler
Summary: Rather an extra-ordinary day based in the Hospital Wing. Rating for safety. Several character injuries, 1 death. Story really starts in ch. 1. COMPLETED! Please R
1. Prologue

Disclamer: We do not own, yes we. Me and me mate Sarah have co written this little fic *which is gradually getting longer* hope u enjoy! We do own Dominica Matolov Ridler and Natalie Domomov Ridler. Set in Harry's 5th year. This story starts on 18th March 2003. All other dates mentioned are based on this. The dates do not correlate with the actual year 2003.

Summary: Rather an extra-ordinary day based in the Hospital Wing. Rating for safety. Several character injuries, 1 death. 

**_A Day in the life of the Hospital Wing_**

Prologue

Harry tossed and turned in his sleep, crying out slightly.

_"You couldn't save me Harry!" Cedric screamed in Harry's dream. He was in a misty courtyard with Cedric stood in front of him. At Harry's feet was a gravestone._

_Cedric Diggory_

_Born __19th July 1985___

_Died __24th June 2002___

_Dedicated and good looking sportsperson.___

_The ground shifted and the words changed. The number of graves grew too._

_Hermione Granger_

_Born __10th February 1988___

_Died __20th March 2003___

_The smartest witch at Hogwarts_

_Harry gasped._

_Ronald Weasley_

_Born __5th August 1988___

_Died __20th March 2003___

_Born one of seven, died as an individual_

_Harry felt tears in his eyes._

_Virginia Weasley_

_Born __30th September 1989___

_Died __20th March 2003___

_There are always innocent casualties_

_            The tears spilled down Harry's cheeks._

_Fredrick Weasley_

_Born __15th November 1986___

_Died __20th March 2003___

_Always the joker_

_George Weasley_

_Born __15th November 1986___

_Died __20th March 2003___

_Always the joker_

_Harry stared as they all materialised in front of him._

_"You couldn't save us Harry" Hermione said._

_"We're dead because of you Harry" Ron said._

_"How could you Harry!" Ginny said._

_"We had such big plans…" Fred started._

_"Then you turned up!" George finished. They all crowded around Harry, throwing various insults at him. Then, they all put their ghostly hands into his head, killing him._

Harry gasped as he woke up, his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. "Not again" Harry muttered. His dreams were plagued with this one nightmare, that he killed his best friends.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclamer: We do not own, yes we. Me and me mate Sarah have co written this little fic *which is gradually getting longer* hope u enjoy! We do own Dominica Matolov Ridler and Natalie Domomov Ridler. Set in Harry's 5th year. This story starts on 18th March 2003. All other dates mentioned are based on this. The dates do not correlate with the actual year 2003.

**_A Day in the life of the Hospital Wing_**

Chapter 1

"Harry! Wait up!" Ron shouted. Harry ignored him. He'd been doing that allot lately. He carried on walking. Hermione sighed.

            "Leave him be Ron" Hermione said, although it was more like a sigh and the two of them went back to the common room. Harry walked out into the grounds and sat heavily on the bench. All he could think about was Cedric. His death had imprinted painfully on Harry's brain. It had been his, Harry's fault. Cedric's death. He would still be alive if Harry hadn't have insisted on taking the cup at the same time. Harry was jolted out of his thoughts by something behind him. He spun around quickly and gasped. There in front of him was the ghostly form of Cedric. 

            "My my Harry, don't look so surprised" Cedric said surprised. 

            "But… you…" Harry couldn't speak properly. 

            "I'm a ghost, I did notice that Harry. Those who die here haunt it till they fulfill something or other, I didn't pay that much attention to the rest. I'm a Hufflepuff ghost now" Cedric said longwindedly. "It's quite fun actually, flying through walls, flying, never hungry, walls, see-through, did I mention flying through walls!" Cedric said enthusiastically. "I'm happier as a ghost than I was as a boy."

            "You…You're not angry at me, are you?" Harry asked distractedly. Cedric looked bewildered. "It was my fault you…well died" "Oh, that. Forget it Harry. I'm not bothered" "Thanks…What is it?" Cedric had just, if it were possible, gone very pale, even for a ghost.

            "Some things wrong, something isn't right. Some ones dying" Cedric said quietly. "But their not whole, their a half, I must go!" Cedric suddenly turned and flew off. 

            "Half? Not whole? A twin!" Harry gasped in realization. "Fred and George!" Harry started running and there was one of the twins, a knife though his chest, right where his heart was, and the other pinning Malfoy to the wall. Harry could hear someone yelling "What did you think you were doing! You'll never get away with it! Even your father won't be able to get you out of this, you'll be expelled for stabbing my twin!" Malfoy seemed to have lost his voice now that he was being dangled a few inches from the ground. Suddenly familiar voices could be heard coming down the corridor. Malfoy had gone even paler than he usually was. The stabbed twin was stood frozen in the middle of the hall, his hands holding the knife at his chest, the blood having drained from his face. 

            "Ahhhh!" McGonagall screamed that scream she does when she's surprised and doesn't want to scream as she, Snape and Dumbledore turned the corridor. 

            "You bastard!" Harry hissed in Malfoy's direction. 

            "Fred!" George gasped, dropping Malfoy and rushing to his twin, who suddenly collapsed against him. Snape held onto Malfoy's shoulder as Fred was rushed to the Hospital Wing.

            "Hey, snap out of it Hermione" Ron shouted, after being knocked unexpectedly to the ground "Oh, come on. Is this some kind of joke?" A small crowd had gathered around the pair 

"What's going on?" asked Seamus dumbly.

            Hermione grinned evilly and lashed out at Seamus. Secretly in the north tower's top room a girl laughs. Dominica Matolov Ridler.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclamer: We do not own, yes we. Me and me mate Sarah have co written this little fic *which is gradually getting longer* hope u enjoy! We do own Dominica Matolov Ridler and Natalie Domomov Ridler. Set in Harry's 5th year. This story starts on 18th March 2003. All other dates mentioned are based on this. The dates do not correlate with the actual year 2003.

**_A Day in the life of the Hospital Wing_**

Chapter 2

            "Stabbing a student is not a small offence Malfoy" Snape continued, still with a firm grip on Malfoy's shoulder. "You will be lucky not to be expelled from Hogwarts"

"Draco's father will get me out of this "Malfoy whispered to himself. Snape turns looking bewilderedly at Malfoy, but before any words could escape his lips Malfoy slashed at his chest with a blade that had been in his pocket. Snape gasped and fell to his knees as Malfoy ran off, the knife still in his hand. Malfoy ran towards the corner, while Ginny ran in the other direction towards the same corner. Unfortunately they turned the corner at the same moment, colliding painfully, more painfully for Ginny as the knife in Malfoy's hand was thrust into her shoulder. Malfoy yanked back the knife and continued back down the corridor. Once she had recovered from the shock she looked and saw Professor Snape, she screamed, loudly and collapsed to the floor. Hermione screamed in anger and looked into Ron's eyes. Ron shouted and stumbled back, Hermione's eyes were misty and the pupils red. 

            "I will not allow you to live Mr Weasley" Hermione hissed and lashed out at his face, leaving lines of blood from her nails. Ron clasped a hand to his cut cheek while everyone else backed away from her. "We will destroy you all!" she shouted before running out of the common room. Hermione was running flat out, desperate to follow the Mistresses orders and return. Another figure rapidly approached the stairway leading to the north tower. Another servant of the mistress, Draco Malfoy. Hermione led the way up the stairs, taking them two at a time. 

            "You idiots!" a screeching voice demanded. "Why didn't you kill them?!?" A pale claw like hand whipped out and Malfoy was sent flying backwards into the wall full force. A dribble of blood showed through his hair. Hermione stood, her face turned to the ground. "Oh you idiots, take me to Dumbledore. Oh, and Draco, stop making a fuss over a small cut" the mistress snapped at Draco who immediately stood up strait. The three walked slowly down the stairs, Hermione leading again. 

            "Ginny!" Colin gasped as he found an unconscious and bleeding Ginny on his way back from dinner. He didn't notice the person coming behind him until a bloody hand rested on his shoulder. "Ahhhh!" Colin screamed, absolutely terrified. 

            "Calm down Mr Creevy" Snape said painfully. Colin looked at the slash on the pale professor's chest and fainted. "Great!" Snape muttered.

            "What's goin' on in 'ere? Who screamed?" Hagrid turns and sees Ginny and Colin in a heap on the floor, shadowed by a trembling Snape. "Oh God…Professor!" Hagrid sprints down the corridor, catching Snape part way to the ground. "Please take your hands off me, Mr Hagrid. I have the situation well in hand" Snape said, once firmly on his feet.

            "Al' righ' professor. I'll take these two, shall I?"

            "Yes, Hagrid. I was about to ask you to accompany me to the Hospital Wing" Snape was obviously having trouble remaining conscious. Hagrid picked up the two unconscious Gryffindors and walked to the Hospital Wing. Snape struggled after him.

Fred was lying on a hospital bed with bandages wrapped tightly around his chest. George was crying silently with Harry comforting him. Hagrid suddenly burst through the door with Ginny under one arm and Colin under the other. Snape followed uneasily

"Hagrid, what happened?" asked a rather annoyed Pomfrey "Oh well, take them to a bed. What the…?" Snape loses consciousness and falls towards Madam Pomfrey, who also falls. With the help of Dumbledore and McGonagall, the two are helped to their feet, finding a red stain slowly covering the matron's robe "Great" she mumbled "Get him to a bed…And please Headmaster, find out who is doing this" Pomfrey added angrily. Just then the door crashed open and there stood three messy figures. Hermione's hair was even worse than usual and her clothing looked like she had been forced to wear it. Draco's hair was un-gelled so it hung in curtains and had a red blood stain on the right side of his head. The girl in the middle looked like evil personified. Black hair down to her waist clashed with her marble white skin and black lipstick. Her nails were an inch long, pointed long nails. 

            "Good evening Dumbledore" she said evilly. 

            "You filthy bastard!" George yelled, revenge etching in his voice. He lunged murderously at Malfoy, avoiding Dumbledore's arms and got within seconds of choking a very clam looking Malfoy before the girl in the centre raised a hand, hiding her wand in her long fingers, and quietly muttered a single word. 

            "Crucio"


	4. Chapter 3

Disclamer: We do not own, yes we. Me and me mate Sarah have co written this little fic *which is gradually getting longer* hope u enjoy! We do own Dominica Matolov Ridler and Natalie Domomov Ridler. Set in Harry's 5th year. This story starts on 18th March 2003. All other dates mentioned are based on this. The dates do not correlate with the actual year 2003.

**_A Day in the life of the Hospital Wing_**

Chapter 3

George screamed! Harry had never heard a scream that held so much pain. The girl just grinned as George crumpled down in pain. 

            "Leave him alone!" Harry screamed. The girl grinned. 

            "Where did you learn that, not in this school" Dumbledore asked cautiously. 

"My father" was the girl's simple answer. 

            "Who…" Dumbledore began. 

            "Is my father, I will not say and I'll let you fret about it until you die, in about five minutes" she said evilly, clicking her fingers and Hermione and Malfoy advanced slowly on everyone else. The girl stopped her Crucio attack on George and fled from the room. George slumped onto the floor. Draco and Hermione approached the beds Ginny and Colin were sitting on, just conscious and looking very disorientated. Just as Dumbledore and McGonagall pulled out their wands, just as Draco and Hermione revealed their hands. Wands in the right hand, knife in the left. Blooded knives. Ginny whimpered and collapsed backwards on the bed. To everyone's surprise the pair started to mutter to themselves, still advancing menacingly. 

            "My head, oh it hurt's, it hurts" Draco muttered but still pointed both knife and wand at Harry. 

            "My uniform is a mess" Hermione muttered but still walked towards McGonagall. Harry ignored both Draco's wand and knife and thumped him one around the head. 

            "That was a bit extreme Harry" Dumbledore said, amusement creeping into his voice. "If you wouldn't mind now getting him up onto the bed please".

            "Petrificus Totalus" McGonagall muttered and Hermione immediately froze. George was still writhing on the floor, his hair and clothes stuck to his with sweat. The blood had all but left his face and his lips were turning blue. 

            "What? Oh sure" Harry replies, slightly surprised at what he had just done. 

            Hermione glares evilly at Hagrid as he pulled her easily to her feet and onto the bed on which Colin sat, looking almost petrified.

            George had managed to clamber up next to Ginny, shaking uncontrollably "Uh, maybe you haven't noticed" he started slowly "But she's gone"

            Hagrid looks questioningly to Dumbledore, saying that he would try to find the girl. The others were looking at George. 

            George was seeing double, triple, quadruple. "Fred, I need to see Fred" Harry helped him over to Fred's still unconscious form. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Pomfrey were strapping down Malfoy and Hermione. They had released Hermione from McGonagall's body bind and she was struggling up a storm. Malfoy was still unconscious.

            "You cow! You put a fucking spell on her!" Hermione screamed. McGonagall stared at Hermione aghast.

            "Miss Granger!" Pomfrey snapped.

            "That's not Miss Granger, she is under the Imperius curse. It is the girl talking through her" Dumbledore said quietly. Harry stared at him.

            "Not again" Harry mumbled. George was still shaking beside him, until he lay his head on Fred's stomach and fell into a much needed sleep. Silence fell in the ward filled with sleeping and bandaged students (and a professor). Madam Pomfrey went into her office in a rather bad mood.

            "Excuse me! Hey, an apology would be nice! Oh well" said Angelina, surprised at being knocked into a wall by a younger student "I hope she learns some manners" The girl ran across the Entrance Hall, down the steps and fled towards the Forbidden Forest.

            Professor Sprout was leaving greenhouse 2 when she saw a figure sprinting down the lawns in the direction of the forest. A Slytherin first year. "Miss Ridler, you know better than to be out this late at night" Sprout runs over to the slowing student. Dominica lashed out and caught Sprout across the face with her nails. Sprout screamed and clasped a hand to her eye. Dominica just smirked and walked off towards the forest.

            Sprout stumbles to the castle steps, blindly searching for someone to lead her to the Hospital Wing. "Hello, is anyone in here. I need assistance" she shouts into the hallway, blood flowing through her fingers.

            "Professor!" shouts Justin, coming round the doors from the Great Hall and rushing to help Sprout "Here. Let me help you." Justin slowly leads her up the stairs to the Hospital Wing.

            "Right. Sit" Pomfrey told Sprout as she swept past her to a cabinet. McGonagall unsuccessfully tried to calm the matron down.

            "Busy night, Madam Pomfrey?" asked Sprout, receiving a glare from McGonagall.

            "There's always one day, isn't there?" Pomfrey mutters angrily in reply and walks away.

            "Do you know who did this to you, Professor?" Dumbledore asked quickly, changing the subject. 

            "Oh…it was a student…a first year" answered Sprout, very distracted.

            "Excuse me professors" Justin said in a small and nervous voice. He turns to Sprout, "You mentioned a name to me, in the Entrance Hall. Something like Riddle…or Ridler." At the name Riddle, Harry and Dumbledore exchanged a surprised glance.

            "Yes, that's it" Sprout exclaimed "Ridler…Dominica Ridler, in Slytherin."


	5. Chapter 4

Disclamer: We do not own, yes we. Me and me mate Sarah have co written this little fic *which is gradually getting longer* hope u enjoy! We do own Dominica Matolov Ridler and Natalie Domomov Ridler. Set in Harry's 5th year. This story starts on 18th March 2003. All other dates mentioned are based on this. The dates do not correlate with the actual year 2003.

**_A Day in the life of the Hospital Wing_**

Chapter 4

            Everyone stared. Nobody moved as Dom Ridler returned to the Great Hall. People were still there. She was untidy and dirty. She raised her hands, blood dripping down one, wand in the other, and said a supreme body locker curse, that ended up with the whole room frozen, paralyzed, some in very painful positions. Almost all the Ravenclaws were still in the hall, as were many of the uninjured teachers.

            Dom slowly approached the teachers table. She needed some directions.

            "Wingardium Leviosa" she said confidently. Flitwick was lifted into the air and deposited at her feet. "I need you to direct me to Dumbledore's office. I'd better wake you up" She grins maliciously. She revives Flitwick, making sure she takes his wand first.

            "What do you think you are doing, attacking teachers and students? You will be expelled for sure" Flitwick said surely.

            "Oh be quiet. Where is Dumbledore's office?" she demanded urgently. Flitwick was defiant. "Fine, don't answer. Imperio"

            _'Where is Dumbledore's office, Flitwick'_

            "On the third floor, behind the statue of the eagle, password is pear drop" droned Flitwick, before collapsing as she took off the curse.

            "Bloody small thing couldn't take it" she muttered, before turning and heading to the third floor. Meanwhile in the Hospital Wing, George was waking up.

            "Let me kill him!" he'd shouted, then fallen to the floor while trying to get to Draco, but he kept on crawling towards him. Harry stooped and helped George back into the chair. 

            "You have to admit, the bastards determined!" Hermione said laughing. Her evil laugh echoed through the silent ward, broken only by Ginny, who had just regained consciousness. 

            "What? What happened? Where did they go?" Ginny asked utterly confused. Justin quickly tried to calm Ginny down. "No, leave me alone Justin" Ginny said pushing Justin off of her and tried to get off the bed. "Professor, I…"

            "Oh no you don't missy" Pomfrey said briskly, pushing Ginny back onto the bed. 

            "Please Poppy" Dumbledore interrupted calmly. "Do you have something to tell us Miss Weasley?" 

            "Oh, sorry" Ginny replied, embarrassed by all the attention. Harry gave her an encouraging nod from behind McGonnagol. "Well when I was leaving the great hall earlier, I sort of saw something…in a mirror. It was…a distorted image of me, I think. There was blood. And a bloody knife in a pale hand. His hand."

            "Ginny, what the hell…Oh hello, professors" Ron had come through the door, that had been left ajar, and his face was turning the same colour of his hair. Harry had slowly started moving away from a still pale George. "Ginny, what were you talking…?" Ron began

            "What happened to your face, Mr Weasley?" McGonagall asked. Ron took the tissue off his cheek to show everyone the four long, and quite deep, scratch marks.

            "Who did that to you?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

            "Herm…" Ron started, but was cut off by an angry scream.

            "I did! I scratched the filthy thing!" Hermione screamed and then started coughing. "I'm // _cough // sorry // __cough // Ron" Hermione whispered through the coughs. "SHUT UP YOU STUPID GIRL!" she screamed at herself._

            "Where is she?!" Ron had leapt up at this, and had started to push his way to the back of the room.

            "Mr Weasley, you may see Miss Granger in a moment"

            "But Prof…" 

            "She is under the influence of another, by the Imperius curse, Mr Weasley. She is not acting as herself" Ginny and Ron were guided past the screen. Both of them gasped in surprise as they saw Hermione and Malfoy chained to there beds, Hermione making an intense fuss. 

            "What you looking at you fucking redheaded whore!?!" Hermione snapped. Ginny started crying immediately. Harry walked up to her and guided her back to her bed. Ron stood frozen, dumfounded, staring at her until a thud behind him caused him to look around. George had fallen out of his chair and was sprawled onto the floor. 

            "George! Fred!" Ron squeaked angrily. Hermione laughed evilly. Ron went to George and helped him slowly into the chair. An almighty scream sent George into a fit of shivers, gripping Ron's hand hard. Everyone else frantically searched for the person who had screamed. Malfoy was struggling against his bonds and mumbling, apparently trying to reach the bandage around his head. 

            "Oh, my head. I must get to the twins, curse wouldn't work. Visions, diary vision…I never meant to harm him, to kill him…"

            "He's not dead yet!" screeched George, wrenching himself out of Ron's grasp, ignoring the lingering shivers. He gradually got closer to the ground and landing finally on his hands and knees. Dumbledore stepped in his path and reluctantly, George allowed himself to be manoeuvred onto the bed. Ginny was still sobbing quietly into Harry's shoulder when she heard Malfoy and began to cry fitfully again. George rolled off the bed onto the chair, receiving many glares and sat watching Fred sleep peacefully. 

            "Poppy's asked me to knock her out Albus, its half past 8 and these children need sleep" McGonagall said before getting ready to knock Hermione out with the Consio spell. Malfoy had tears in his eyes but was still muttering his apologies. 

            "Hey, you don't think you're strong enough to handle her…to handle a child!" Hermione smiled sarcastically.

            "Be quiet Miss Granger" snapped Pomfrey losing her temper. 

            "Make me"

"Consio!" gasped McGonagall, finally snapping. Hermione's eyes snapped closed and she fell unnaturally silent.

            "At last, peace and quiet" said Ginny, wiping her eyes and coming over to sit on George's bed.

            "If you wouldn't mind, Poppy?" asked McGonagall, guiding her towards her office. She throwed off McGonagall's arm and stormed off into her office, slamming the door behind her. Sprout sat up at the sound off the door slamming and turned to Snape.

            "She's not in a good mood is she" she said and Snape painfully nodded. Just then Ginny started jumping on George's empty bed looking bored. Madam Pomfrey screamed and ran out of her office.

            "You off that bed! You in that bed" she shouted, first at Ginny, then George. 

            "No" George said as Ginny moved off the bed. 

            "Now Mr Weasley I am not in the mood" Pomfrey threatened. George shook his head. Madam Pomfrey's fist's clenched threateningly. 

            "Calm down Poppy. Weasley, in the bed" McGonagall ordered angrily. George shook his head, looking quickly at Fred. 

            "Now Mr Weasley" Dumbledore said calmly. George grudgingly lay down on the bed, not in the bed. Ginny walked sulkily across the room, Harry following, looking back to the other Weasleys. George was glancing at Fred suspiciously and managing to thoroughly annoy Ron who was sat between the two beds. Malfoy had taken heed of Hermione being knocked unconscious and stopped talking. Within a few minutes, the lights had been turned off and everyone appeared to be asleep. Harry had Ginny in a tight hug and then felt her go slack against him, obviously asleep. He smiled and lay down on the bed, Ginny resting of his chest and soon he joined her in the land of sleep. McGonagall and Dumbledore were sat with Sprout and Snape, talking quietly about how they were going to catch Dom. Fred and George sat up and blinked at exactly the same moment. Draco watched, slightly freaked out. 

            "Hey George" Fred said holding his chest. 

            "Hey Fred" George said weakly. 

            "Hey look" Fred said, indicating Harry and Ginny.

            "Aww, that's quite cute" George said. "I mean, ew, gross" he corrected himself. They both saw Ginny shiver and snuggle closer to Harry. George sighed as he shakily walked over to Ginny's bed and tucked them gently in. Fred saw George painfully cringe and hold his head, but as he'd been asleep he had no idea why his twin was in pain. George smoothed some of Ginny's hair and then walked slowly back to his bed. 

            "What's up George?" Fred asked, moving over in the bed allowing George to sit next to him. Ron was asleep in the chair between the two beds and didn't wake up during any of the happenings. 

            "Cruciatus curse" George said painfully. Fred stared at his twin looking horrified. "Night Fred" he said moving to his bed and the two lay down at the same time. A loud crash woke everyone up. Ginny quickly disentangled herself from Harry, blushing scarlet. 

            "Professor Flitwick!" Harry shouts in surprise as McGonagall, Sprout and Dumbledore came around the screen "Are you all right sir?"

            "Albus" Flitwick squeaked, looking up at Dumbledore and ignoring Harry's question.

            "What is wrong?" asked Dumbledore as Flitwick climbed onto the bed.

            "Dominica Ridler…she came into the Great Hall and, she put the full body bind on everyone left in the room…I didn't have time to block the spell" All the people still able to in the ward had gathered around the bed. "She wanted information. She put the Imperius curse on me so I would tell her" Flitwick continued, making Ginny cringe.

            "What did she want to know?" McGonagall asked quickly.

            "The location and password to…" he hesitated. Dumbledore nodded for him to continue "to your office, Headmaster."


	6. Chapter 5

Disclamer: We do not own, yes we. Me and me mate Sarah have co written this little fic *which is gradually getting longer* hope u enjoy! We do own Dominica Matolov Ridler and Natalie Domomov Ridler. Set in Harry's 5th year. This story starts on 18th March 2003. All other dates mentioned are based on this. The dates do not correlate with the actual year 2003.

**_A Day in the life of the Hospital Wing_**

Chapter 5

            Tal quivered with fear as her father struck her around the face. The Dark Lord hated his younger daughter. She was too good. She was only good for taking messages between father and elder twin, that was it. She fell back, but last night had been worse, he'd beaten her until she had fallen unconscious. Tal murmured an apology and walked away from him. She hugged herself tightly as she went to what was regarded as her room. Meanwhile, Dom found the eagle on the third floor, said the password and entered Dumbledore's office.

            "I know you're in here Dumbledore!" Dom shouted and started throwing books and parchment around the room. "Show yourself coward!" no one answered. "I'll start a fire!" she threatened. No answer. She started the fire with her wand and left the room to blaze with colourful flames.

            "Professor?" Harry asked.

            "Yes Harry" Dumbledore answered.

            "I think your office is on fire" he said, pointing out of the window.

            "Dominica" he murmurs

            "What should we do about her?" Harry asked anxiously.

            "There is little we can do, Harry. I will go down to my office and deal with the fire. Please can you go down to the Great Hall with Ron, Justin and Colin. Do what you can to reverse the body bind." He turns to McGonagall "Please go with them, Minerva"

            "I'll go with them if you don't mind, Dumbledore" added Flitwick. Dumbledore nodded and walked over to Fred and George.

            "If you are able, Weasleys, please come with me. We have a fire to put out" added Dumbledore winking.

            "O.K. professor" the twins replied simultaneously, both jumping from their beds and straightening their robes.

            "Professor, can I go…" Ginny began but Dumbledore held up his hand, just as McGonagall and half the students walked out of the student's in the ward walked out of the door. "I do not think that would be wise, Miss Weasley. Besides, I doubt that Madam Pomphrey would…" 

            "Gone" Pomphrey said in surprise "When did I say my patients say my patients could leave?" 

            "Um, I told them to" Dumbledore actually seemed nervous. 

            "I did not give permission for that!" Pomphrey screamed. 

            "We need to go" George said and Fred noticed how pale George was. Dumbledore nodded and the three of them left. They met Dom in the hallway. 

            "I knew it would make you come, seeing your office burn" she said evilly. 

            "Professor! Professor!" Filch shouted, running down the corridor.

            "You even brought the twins for me to destroy!" she laughed evilly, pointing her wand at Fred. "Expeliramus" she shouted. Fred flew backwards, hitting the wall hard.

            "Fred!" George shouted, turning to his twin.

            "Imperio!" she shouted, George then froze and grabbed his head. He collapsed to the floor. Dom only looked puzzled, that was the second time it hadn't worked.

            "What did you to them?! That's the second time that spell didn't work!" Dom screeched and lunged at Dumbledore, who dodged and looked as puzzled as she was. "You didn't do it!" she realised, just before their wands collided.

            "You did it to us before? When?" Fred asked as he tried to help George to his feet.

            "In the library, when I got those other two idiots"

            "You mean when Hermione dropped a book on my hand?" asked George, indicating a bruise on his left hand and leaning heavily on Fred.

            "Probably was. Mind you, I was in a bookcase at the time!" she moves her hand instinctively to rub her shoulder.

            "We didn't see you. Then again, we didn't see Malfoy, or Hermione until she dropped a book on my hand. The book was actually quite useful, it gave us some…" George was suddenly interrupted by Fred's elbow.

            "George, shut up" Fred whispers suspiciously.

            "Ahhhh! Stupid cat!" Dom shouted at Mrs Norris. She had just jumped at Dom's wand hand, knocking the wand to the ground with a clatter. "What did you make it do that for? Avada Kadavra!" A green light erupted out of the wand Dominica stole from Flitwick. Filch threw himself against a wall as the green beam hit Mrs Norris. She fell down dead immediately. Dom then pointed her wand at George. "Why won't it work? Tell me now Weasley!" she ordered.

            "No" George said. "I won't tell you, you stupid little girl" he baited her, nodding at Fred who nodded back. "You haven't the power have you? You're weak and stupid and Ahhhh!" George screamed as the Cruciatus curse hit him again. Fred dived at her and took her wand. Dumbledore rushed past and went up to his office, telling them that they should hold her there until he returned. Filch mourned over Mrs Norris' still body. As George turned Flitwick's and his own wand on Dom, George fell weakly to his knees.

            "You can't keep me here. My father will never desert me!" Dom yells, recoiling from the two wands in Fred's hand "You can never stop us"

            "Shut up or I'll stun you" Fred snapped, thoroughly pissed off. "I really don't believe I'm asking this but…Filch, help us" he added.

            "Wh-what?" Filch looked up groggily. He had been crying.

            "Get her wand. It's on the ground over there" Fred ordered annoyed, jerking his head to one side. Filch reluctantly got up and picked up the discarded wand, lifting it level with Dom's head.

            "**You killed my cat. Why should **you** deserve to live?" Filch said, slightly insane. Dom looked ready to throw a response at Filch when Dumbledore returned from his office.**

            "Argus, calm down. Miss Ridler needs to be alive. If you would accompany us back to the Hospital Wing, I believe there are two students still under her control" Dominica glared angrily at Dumbledore as he looked at her.

            "As you wish. Oh, her wand, Headmaster" Filch hands the wand to Dumbledore and follows George, supported by Fred, back to the Hospital Wing. Meanwhile, everyone in the Great Hall was being revived one at a time by the people that could move.

            "This is gonna take a long time" Harry said and Ron nodded in agreement. And on went the long task.

George couldn't think and he was so tired, so very tired. Fred was supporting all of his twins' weight. Filch was carrying Mrs Norris with tears flowing down his face. Tal stumbled out of the forest. In the moonlight the cuts and bruises showed on her small and frail body. She ran up to the front entrance, limping slightly. She wasn't a student so she wasn't in uniform. She had long, black hair, pale skin and damaged nails. She was wearing a baggy black dress which was covered in rips and holes. Her orders were to rescue her sister, so that's what she was doing. She ran up all the stairs, hiding from students until she arrived at the Hospital Wing.

She hesitated as voices drifted through the door, left open by Filch. Her sister was being interrogated by an unknown teacher. Her eyes darted around the corridor, looking for a suitable diversion, and then they fell upon one of the torches.

"You!" Harry shouted, drawing his wand. Next to him, Ron clenched his fists, wand left forgotten in his pocket.

"You gonna try to kill us like you attacked my brother" said Ron angrily, advancing slowly. Tal backs away. Ron suddenly took a leap forward and swiped at her shoulder. Tal just managed to dodge out of the way yet still screamed. The scream echoed through the hallway and could definitely be heard in the ward. All the voices suddenly went quiet "But Harry, I don't think I even touched her." Tal was now snivelling and holding her shoulder.

"You're right, I don't think you did. Hey, look! She's covered in bruises!" Harry gasped as Tal moved into the circle of light. Meanwhile, in the ward, Dom was being stubborn and not answering anything until a scream silenced them.

"Oh no, not her!" Dom said angrily.

"Who?" Fred asked.

"A random weirdo I both hate and want to kill" Dom said. Just then Harry and Ron pushed Tal into the room "What the hell are you doing here?" Dom asked.

"Nice to see you, too" Tal said, George blinked.

"Fred, am I seeing double again?" he asked.

"No, there are two of them" Fred said.

"Oh, well that's all…What?! Twins?!" George replied astounded.

"Would you mind explaining who the two of you are" asked Dumbledore, signalling for Harry and Ron to take Tal to the bed Dom is sitting on. She sat on the bed very grudgingly, never meeting her sister's eyes. A small muffled yelp from Tal is heard. Dom had sunk her claw-like nails into her sister's wrist, blood covering her already stained hand.

"Let's start with your names" asked Dumbledore generally.

"Yeah, My name is Natalie Domomov Ridler and this is my elder twin sister Dominica Matolov Ridler" Dom's grip on her twin's wrist tightened, making Tal wince. Ginny looked close to feinting for a third time when she looked at the pair's hands.

"Tal, where do you live?"

"Dunno. Wherever we end up going"

"Who the hell hit you?" Fred blurted out before Dumbledore could speak again. Tal received a glare from her sister.

"Oh, a random stranger in the woods" Tal replied rather sarcastically, she was obviously afraid. Fred and George wince together as Dom's fingers got even tighter.

"You answer another question and I'll break your arm" Dom hissed in Tal's ear. Ron quickly looked to his sister, hiding behind Harry. He hoped she hadn't heard.

"You refused to name your father earlier" Dumbledore reminded Dom "Who is he?"

"Tom…" Tal starts. Before she finished his name, a loud crack indicated that her arm was broken. Ginny rocked momentarily on her feet before collapsing into Harry's arms, who carried her back onto the bed. Tal gasped and a lone tear slipped down her cheek. Dom wrenched her nails from Tal's wrist, taking some skin with them. Tal jumped off the bed and tried to get away but was caught by Fred. Ron stared at Tal's bleeding and broken wrist. "Let me go" Tal mumbled, starting to cry.

"Keep her away from me" Dom said. Tal turned away from her sister and looked up at Fred. "She's a pansy ass mummy's girl who nobody wants, she wasn't even allowed to join Hogwarts 'cos she's so gay" Dom said laughing as she saw Tal wipe at her eyes with her good hand. "She's a nobody who doesn't deserve to live!" Dom shouted and laughed evilly as Tal again tried to run and was caught again by Fred, but this time she slumped against him and cried into his shoulder. Dumbledore just glared at Dom.

"Don't you care about your sister's feelings?" George asked.

"What feelings?" Dom asked insensitively, causing Tal to cry more. But suddenly she stopped, wiped her eyes and looked at Dom, then the floor.

"Papa will be mad at us" she whispered quietly. Dom froze, she knew what their father was like when he was mad, although he'd only hit her once, but this was bigger than any other mistake she'd ever made. He probably would hit her. Tal was shaking with silent fear as she watched her sister.

"Let's get everyone calmed down" Dumbledore said. Tal was taken over to Fred's old bed and laid down. Dom sat on the bed with many people glaring at her.

The next morning was no better. Tal had stopped crying and was silently sulking into her hands, one wrist tightly bandaged. Dom just glared at her sister, looking ready to strangle her.

An almost choking cough stopped the scattered conversations in the ward. Madam Pomfrey rushed past a confused McGonagall and down to Hermione's bed. "Miss Granger, you may be under the Imperius curse but please do not try to choke yourself" Pomfrey's mood had lightened very slightly since the night before.

"She's here? What about Malfoy?" Dom asked, rounding on Dumbledore.

"They are both here, Miss Ridler. They are also still under the Imperius curse" Dumbledore said, knowing she already knew. He was trying to calm her down.

"Let me guess, you want me to release them" Ron's face brightened slightly when she said this. "I'll need my wand back, Dumbledore"

"I would not advise giving it to her, Albus" Snape called, having pushed Madam Pomfrey away from himself and climbed awkwardly off the bed.

"I know why you are cautious, Severus" Dumbledore turned towards the unsteady Snape "You understand that she must release Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy. This is the only way"

"I understand perfectly, Headmaster" Snape replied icily

"You don't trust me, I understand. But if you want your students returned to normal, you'll **have** to trust me" Dom said to Snape, happily sarcastic. Dumbledore handed Dom the wand as Snape drew his own.

"I warn you, do not try anything" Snape growled to Dom as the screen separating the beds was removed.

"Mistress! You came to save us!" Draco exclaimed, yanking again on the restraints binding him "What are you doing?" he added as she raised her wand. Instead of releasing them from the spell as she was supposed to, she spun around quickly and muttered the supreme body locker curse once again. But as there were only 7 people in her range it hit them hard and they were all knocked off their feet. Harry and Ron smashed into the ward doors, ending up on the floor in the corridor. Dumbledore, Snape, Sprout and Pomfrey hit the screen hiding the beds, knocking it over. Ginny didn't move but she looked very winded. She had been lying down on the bed and the force of the blast had crushed her chest. Fred and George jumped up. They had been behind her and had not been hit. They lunged at her but she avoided them, looking very smug.

"Tal, release those two imbeciles" Dom ordered. Tal slowly untied Hermione and Draco. Dom pointed her wand at George's head and held out her hand. Reluctantly, the twins handed over their wands. Dom pocketed them and started going through a list "Two hostages, check. Two stooges, check. One mistake…" She looked to Tal.

"Check" Tal said sadly and Dom laughed evilly.

"You got it sis" she said, pushing Tal. Hermione and Draco both took a twin by the arm and marched them towards the door. Dom led the way, followed by them and then Tal, who was walking very slowly, a single tear sliding down her cheek. Tal, Fred and George looked sadly down as they stepped over Harry and Ron. Filch looked after them, surprised, from the door of Pomfrey's office and followed them at a safe distance out of the ward.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclamer: We do not own, yes we. Me and me mate Sarah have co written this little fic *which is gradually getting longer* hope u enjoy! We do own Dominica Matolov Ridler and Natalie Domomov Ridler. Set in Harry's 5th year. This story starts on 18th March 2003. All other dates mentioned are based on this. The dates do not correlate with the actual year 2003.

**_A Day in the life of the Hospital Wing_**

Chapter 6

            Dom lead the way through the castle and out onto the lawns. When the group were out of sight, Dom began to run down to the forest.

            "You'd better tell me where we need to go" Dom shouts at Tal behind her "I understand why he didn't tell me but…" Dom suddenly stumbled and tripped in the darkness, making her go head-over-heels and dropping her wand on the ground. A loud splash and a gurgled yell sent everyone running. Dom had fallen into the lake.

            "Tal!" Dom screamed out of the darkness "You get into this freezing water and get me out!" She falls silent as she is pulled under the surface of the water by the current.

            "Quickly, we must help her! She never learnt to swim!" Tal seemed truly worried for her sister.

            "I didn't think you liked her!" George yelled back

            "She's still my sister!" Tal argued back and jumped into the water, leaving Hermione, Draco, Fred, George and Filch standing astounded on the bank. Tal did a surface dive and swam down. She saw her sister struggling in the seaweed. Tal swam further down and pulled at the seaweed. It came loose and Dom swam away, not even noticing her sister as she swam past and back up to the surface. Tal started to follow but her foot got caught in the same weeds. She panicked as she knew she had very little air left. She pulled at the weeds but couldn't free herself. Dom reached the surface and, without a glance back at the water, let Hermione and Draco pull her out.

            "Where's Tal?" Fred asked.

            "Oh, I'm soaking wet! Dom screeched. Tal still hadn't come to the surface. George hesitated before kicking his shoes off and diving in. He swam down until he saw a very still Tal. She wasn't struggling, only swaying with the current. George freed her ankle and dragged her back up to the surface when, suddenly, something cut his leg. The Squid! It had cut the skin on the back of his shin. He kicked and kicked until their heads broke the surface. Fred helped pull Tal out. She wasn't breathing! Dom was still complaining about being wet so Fred sighed and started doing mouth to mouth. George painfully pulled himself out of the lake and put a hand over the cut on his leg. Tal coughed and spluttered. Filch stood to one side, watching the students try to dry themselves off. Dom started running again, Malfoy and Hermione following. She stooped quickly to pick up her wand before setting off again. Tal lay coughing for a minute but then stopped. Fred and George, who was limping with blood pouring down his leg, helped her up and began their way back to the Hospital Wing, Filch following quietly behind them.

            "Some sister" George muttered, wincing with pain.

            "Oh, I'm used to it now. Ever since my mother died, I haven't exactly been adored by my family. I guess that's what I expected for being forever at odds with my father and sister."

            "Who was your mother?" asked Fred, intrigued.

            "Her name was Jenny, Jenny Dumbledore" she said flatly.

            "What?! Dumbledore as in Albus Dumbledore?" George blurted. Filch looked as surprised as the twins at this statement.

            "Yep. She was his…Hang on" Tal started counting on her fingers. "Great, great, great, great, granddaughter. I think that would make me his great, great, great, great, great, granddaughter"

            "Boy, how old is that guy?" Fred asked George quietly, not really expecting an answer. George just shrugged. They went up the stairs as fast as possible, Filch walking in the opposite direction, and approached the shattered doors of the Hospital Wing. Harry and Ron, who had been thrown through the doors earlier, were lying on the floor in rather awkward positions, covered in splinters of wood.

            "Come on" said Fred, letting go of George and Tal, "Let's get them inside" Fred and George grabbed Harry and Ron by the shoulders and pulled them inside.

            "It looks even worse than when we left" George commented as he sat Harry up against Ginny's bed.

            "Yeah. That spell must have had a lot of power" Fred agreed, pulling Ron into a chair.

            "It did" said Tal, standing by Dumbledore "It was the same as the spell she used to attack the entire Great Hall"

            "Great! Hang on, how did you know what she did earlier?"

            "Er, she used a spell to communicate with us."

            "Again, great. George, have you got your wand?" Fred asked, having just searched his pockets.

            "Nope" George said after a pause.

            "Dominica, she took 'em, remember" said Fred, snapping his fingers to remind himself.

            "Darn it" George said in a huff.

            "What happened in here?" McGonagall exclaimed, carefully stepping over the remains of the doors "Albus!" she ran over to Dumbledore, lying against the collapsed screen.

            "Dominica knocked them out. We would have revived them but she took our wands" Fred said eagerly, jumping forward.

            "Thank you for that Mr Weasley" she replied annoyed. McGonagall revives Dumbledore with her wand and moves on to the others. George hissed in pain as he moved his leg.

            "What? Why are you all wet?" Harry asked when he came round.

            "Lake, don't ask" George said painfully. He started to shiver slightly but when he moved his leg twisted painfully.

            "You're hurt" Harry said.

            "Yes, and c-c-cold" George's teeth starting chattering. Fred noticed and took the blanket off the nearest bed, wrapping it around his twin's shoulders. Tal had already got her own blanket.

            "Mr Weasley, can you please explain exactly what happened to us?" Snape asked Fred strictly. So Fred explained, everything. George sneezed loudly. Tal sneezed quietly. Pomfrey immediately went into full nurse mode and got both of the wet people in bed. George's leg hurt a lot, Ginny's lungs hurt when she breathed. Harry, Ron and the teachers were not badly hurt, yet some were slightly dizzy and light-headed.

            "Mistress. Where are we going?" Hermione asked, running to catch up with Dom.

            "I don't know!" Dom snapped back, turning angrily to Hermione. "Tal is the only one that knows where he is!" "Tal, where the hell is the hideout!" Dom screamed through the psychic link.

            Tal cringed and answered "In a bloody cave!"

            Dom growled low in her throat "Next time I see that cow I'm gonna kill her" she said murderously before sneezing heavily. Ginny coughed quietly, but didn't stop coughing, she couldn't! It hurt so much tears came out of the corners of her eyes. 

            "Ginny!" Harry shouted. Everyone crowded around her as she coughed. Madam Pomfrey quickly searched her cupboards and brought out a bottle of something. Pomfrey pushed her way to the bedside, asking for Ginny to be given more room.

            "Mr Potter, make sure she drinks it all, that spell has most likely crushed her lungs" she said handing the bottle to Harry, who nodded.

            Ginny coughed and spluttered as she drank "Its disgusting, Harry" she whispered as he took the bottle off her. She soon fell into a deep sleep.

            "Don't worry" Pomfrey said to Harry and Ron "It is better that she is asleep in the condition she's in"

            "You can help her, can't you?" Ron asked, almost pleading

            "Yes Mr Weasley. She will pull through. It just won't be easy on her" Pomfrey did her best to comfort Ron, pulling him quietly to the chair next to his only sister's bed. Harry looked torn, sitting on Ginny's bed. Too many of his friends were now in this ward. He was horrified.

"Tal was rather vague but I'm sure I'll find the place" Dom said smugly at Hermione and Draco "I wonder why I've got these" Dom had just found two wands in the pocket of her robe. She looked curiously at them, trying to remember.

"Mistress" Draco spoke up nervously. He had been left for several hours under the Imperius curse yet his mind had been left blank. He had good reason to be nervous.

"What?!" Dom angrily demanded

"I believe the wands belonged to Fred and George Weasley" he answered immediately

"Is that all you wanted?" she threatened. Draco quickly stepped backwards.

"No, but that is the cave we are looking for." He indicated to his right

"Why didn't you say so? I don't like playing games"

"Sorry Mistress" Draco murmured, very afraid.

"I will not tolerate mistakes. Crucio!" Draco flew several meters backwards and hit an outcropping of rock. When his side impacted on the rock, an almighty crunch rang through the forest.

"Imbecile. Now to return to my father." Dom indicates to Hermione to go and retrieve Malfoy's wand. She quickly returns and hands Malfoy's and her own wand to Dom. Hermione then turns away from Draco and follows Dom into the cave.

"What happened to you?" a high voice asked "Did you complete your task?"

"I'm afraid not, father. I did not have the chance to kill Dumbledore or Potter."

"Do not lie to me!" Voldemort then hit her around the face, yet she still told him nothing "Imperio!" Dom was thrown off her feet and onto the uneven ground of the cave, now being able to guess that the Imperius curse will never work on someone who is an identical twin. All curses she had started were immediately lifted, making Hermione yelp as she regained control of herself and ran out of the cave.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclamer: We do not own, yes we. Me and me mate Sarah have co written this little fic *which is gradually getting longer* hope u enjoy! We do own Dominica Matolov Ridler and Natalie Domomov Ridler. Set in Harry's 5th year. This story starts on 18th March 2003. All other dates mentioned are based on this. The dates do not correlate with the actual year 2003.

**_A Day in the life of the Hospital Wing_**

Chapter 7

            "Mr Weasley, what in haven's name is the matter now?" Madam Pomfrey asked George angrily. He was fussing and pulling at his right leg.

            "Nuffinummissus" George slurred, his eyes crossing. He was double, again, again again. He couldn't focus on anything. He didn't understand anything anyone said to him. The only thing he knew was that while his leg was burning hot, the rest of his body was ice cold.

            "Let me see that leg of yours" said Pomfrey, pushing away George's hands and pulling up his trouser leg. The gash had become dirty and swollen. "When did this happen?"

            "Felllakewter…" he began, very confused. He was no help to Pomfrey.

            "He said he jumped in the lake and the water was cold" Tal said sleepily. Fred had offered to sleep in the chair so she could have the bed, but she had refused and was now trying to sleep in the chair beside George.

            "What was it that damaged your leg?" Pomfrey asked, summoning a cloth with her wand.

            "Squid" George managed to say before collapsing backward on the bed. His leg was covered with blood, both fresh and old.

            "You should have informed me immediately!" Pomfrey snapped

            "How bad is it, Poppy?" Dumbledore asked, coming over. "We have had our fair share of surprises today"

            "It's some kind of infection, probably from something in the lake water. This family really is in for a rough night" Pomfrey added.

            "Can you cure it?" Dumbledore asked, knowing the answer

            "Of course I can cure it. But, as I said, it's going to be rough."

            Hermione ran through the forest, quite sure she was going in circles. "Oh, this is impossible" she gasped as she tripped over yet another tree root "What was that?" she had spotted a dash of light among the dark trees. Blood was spilling over a rock, coming from a figure lying over it in a very painful position "Malfoy, great" He was wheezing slightly as he breathed yet was still unconscious. Some of the ribs on his right side were showing "Ew!" Hermione hissed. Suddenly, she felt the presence of someone behind her. She spun around and saw a tall hooded figure with Dom stood to their left.

"Miss Granger" the thing hissed.

            "V-V-Voldemort" Hermione stammered. He held up his hand and suddenly she couldn't move at all. He walked up to her and ran his other hand through her hair. She tried to move away from him, but she couldn't even speak. Her whole body was frozen.

            "Ahhhh!" a scream cut through the silence of sleeping students. Tal was fighting to untangle herself from the blanket she was wrapped in. She had to escape.

            "Calm down Miss Ridler!" Pomfrey shouted, running out of her office and having to work hard to keep Tal in the chair. "Miss Ridler, what is wrong?"

            "They're in trouble. I must go. I must help them!" Tal shouted, kicking out at Pomfrey. The raised voices had woken almost everyone in the ward.

            "Now what is happening?" Snape asked angrily. He was looking even worse now, probably from the body bind. "I agree" said Dumbledore, sweeping out of Pomfrey's office. Even he was beginning to look stressed "We do all need sleep, after all."

            "I'm sorry Professor!" Tal started, throwing the blanket angrily to the floor "But your friends are in danger. My father is in a very bad mood now. I'm afraid at what he might do to them."

            "How do you know this?" Dumbledore asked kindly, laying a hand on Tal's shoulder to calm her

            "I have…I mean my sister and I have some sort of psychic link. It allows us to communicate, whatever the distance between us. My sister is asking for our help"

            "We will do…" Dumbledore started before being interrupted by Snape

            "Headmaster, you don't intend to help them? This could be some sort…" Dumbledore held up a hand to silence him.

            "They are students of this school, Severus, no matter how much Voldemort tries to control them. I, as Headmaster, will do all I can to ensure their safety" He turns to Tal "Please, lead the way"

            "I have done it father" Dom said unhappily but rather pleased with herself "Dumbledore is coming"

            "And that sorry excuse for a witch believed you?" Voldemort asked, referring to Tal. Hermione and Draco were chained magically to a wall, heavy manacles on each wrist. Draco hadn't actually woken up as of yet so Hermione had resorted to kicking his ankle. Dom sighed and rubbed at where he had hit her around the face. Voldemort pushed passed her, ignoring the fact her had trodden on her foot and cupped Hermione's chin in his hand.

            "I hope you rot in hell!" Hermione shouted, spitting in his face and pulling away from him. This got him very annoyed and he slapped her hard around the face.

            "I shall enjoy destroying you and that Weasley family…and Potter" he added, hissing out Harry's name

            "We'll destroy you first!" Hermione screamed at him, lashing out at his ankle instead of Draco's.

"You are really beginning to try my patience young lady" Voldemort said, slightly amused and making a show of pulling his foot away from her just in time. "The next few hours are going to be fun"

            "Not for you" Hermione retorted simply

            "If you won't stop arguing with me and be quiet" he snapped, now really losing his temper "I will make you be quiet. Understand?" Hermione now stayed silent, she knew when she was being threatened. A small groan pulled Voldemort from his thoughts. Malfoy had regained consciousness at last and was pulling, unsuccessfully, at the manacle on his left hand. His right hand appeared to be broken and was badly twisted.

            "What are we doing here Granger?" he asked, not too pleased at the company. Hermione just hissed at him to be quiet. He ignored her "You really think I'm gonna listen to you, Granger. You're a friend of…" he was interrupted by footsteps and an amused voice.

            "You're back with us again I see, Malfoy. Glad you could join the party" Dom said sarcastically.

            "Ridler, what **are you talking about? Is this some kind of joke?" Hermione again tried to make Draco be quiet by kicking him hard in the ankle. He winced but before he could reply, a high voice cut in.**

            "That wasn't very nice, young lady. Do you always kick your friends?" Voldemort looked ready to laugh. Draco's eyes widened, either at Voldemort or at his comment. This time, he stayed quiet. "Ah, young Malfoy. You will be glad you are awake. I'm going to destroy my worst enemies" this time, Voldemort did laugh. A high, loud cackle that echoed around the surprisingly large cave. He quickly stopped, listening intently to something only he could hear. "It seems as though we have visitors"


	9. Chapter 8

Disclamer: We do not own, yes we. Me and me mate Sarah have co written this little fic *which is gradually getting longer* hope u enjoy! We do own Dominica Matolov Ridler and Natalie Domomov Ridler. Set in Harry's 5th year. This story starts on 18th March 2003. All other dates mentioned are based on this. The dates do not correlate with the actual year 2003.

**_A Day in the life of the Hospital Wing_**

Chapter 8

            "Stick together" Tal instructed, slightly surprised at being able to tell others what to do "We're nearly…"

            "Tal!" a voice, obviously Voldemort, shouted "How nice of you to bring me my enemies!" he laughed happily. The group looked at each other, quickly realising they had walked into a trap. Voldemort approached Tal, who nervously backed away. "Move!" he shouted, indicating over his shoulder. Tal looked behind her. Fred and George looked weakly at her, disbelief in their eyes. Harry and Ron were staring at Voldemort. Dumbledore and Snape just looked astounded. When Tal didn't move, Voldemort struck her around the face and she fell to the side.

Fred and George glanced at each other, "Shows where the bruises came from" George muttered.

"You took your time Dumbledore. I was expecting you to be here ages ago. It did seem as though you didn't care, as it took two of your students being abducted to get you here" Voldemort seemed to realise how long he had been talking and stopped. By the end of this 'speech', everyone was inside the cave.

"Hermione! Are you alright?" Ron exclaimed, looking around Fred to get a better view and seeing her chained to the wall.

"Mr Weasley, please hold your tongue" Snape snapped, effectively silencing Ron,

"Ah yes, Severus" said Voldemort, turning to Snape "It appears that you are still doing your job and acting as a 'double agent'"

"I see **you** are still trying to delay the inevitable" Snape retorted, annoyed. He quickly drew his wand "You haven't even tried to take us on"

It actually seemed that Voldemort was slightly intimidated "Oh come on Severus, you expect me to take you all on, it's seven against two. Give me one of you and I'll willingly take them on"

"Severus, don't let him get to you" Dumbledore said at last, holding back an almost fuming Snape.

"Fine, I won't try to stop you saving yourselves, though you will not get very far. Matolov, do it" Voldemort appeared to have spoken to someone behind the group. Dom stepped forward, unperturbed by the use of her middle name and quickly drew a wand from inside her robe.

"No!" yelled Tal, taking the wand from Harry's hand and shakily pointing it at Dom.

"You don't seem very confident, Tal. Do you think that you can take me" Dom teased. She pointed the wand at the rest of the group and yelled 'Crucio' as, at the same time, Tal pointed Harry's wand at Dom and shouted 'Expeliramus'. Dom's aim went haywire, making her hit Malfoy who, still chained to the wall, gave an ear-splitting screech and fell unconscious yet again. Tal's disarming spell worked impeccably. Dom flew through the entrance to the cave and landed, sprawled on the forest floor. The wand she had used, Malfoy's, lay forgotten on the floor. Now, Voldemort seemed to be worried.

"Harry, Ron, please seal the entrance." Dumbledore said quietly over his shoulder, now concentrating on Voldemort "There is no escape now, Tom." As Voldemort's face turned to surprise at the use of his real name, Harry and Ron moved toward the entrance. Harry quickly took, almost snatched, his wand back from Tal. They then moved rocks to block the opening, checking that before they sealed the gap, Dom was still on the ground.

No-one moved for several seconds, seconds that lasted an eternity. Suddenly, Fred and George screamed. Dom had re-entered the cave and had apparently put the Cruciatus curse on them again. This unmistakable torture was enough of a distraction for Voldemort to say a sarcastic goodbye and disappear, right under the points of Dumbledore's and Snape's wands.

"I guess I forgot to tell you she can walk through walls" Tal said quickly, breaking the silence. Snape looked furious, everyone else was in disbelief.

"What a sight!" said Dom, trying to stop herself laughing "Hogwarts' finest stumped by a little disappearing act!" All the wands in the room quickly turned on Dom, who dropped the four wands she was still carrying, one at a time.

"You do realise your actions will put you in Azkaban for life" Dumbledore said quietly.

"No Dumbledore, we've fooled you again" Dom said, pleased "I drank a deadly poison only moments ago. I'll live no more than a few days longer" No-one spoke after this. Dumbledore drew a stretcher in thin air to carry Malfoy. All wands were returned to their correct owners and everyone counted themselves lucky to have survived, except Mrs Norris, of course.


	10. Epilogue

Disclamer: We do not own, yes we. Me and me mate Sarah have co written this little fic *which is gradually getting longer* hope u enjoy! We do own Dominica Matolov Ridler and Natalie Domomov Ridler. Set in Harry's 5th year. This story starts on 18th March 2003. All other dates mentioned are based on this. The dates do not correlate with the actual year 2003.

**_A Day in the life of the Hospital Wing_**

Epilogue

            Everyone had different ideas about what happened in the grounds and in the Hospital Wing over those few eventful days. Dumbledore had told Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Draco not to speak of what had happened concerning Voldemort that night. Despite this, there were many distorted tales of the nights spent in the Hospital Wing, many of them spread by Colin and Justin. When the students entered the Great Hall for the Easter Feast, all were surprised to see the Sorting Hat in front of Dumbledore's chair.

            "Before we start this feast, I have a very unusual announcement to make" Dumbledore said once everyone was seated. There was a slightly reduced number of students in the hall that day, as it was now the Easter Holidays. "I'm sure everyone is wondering exactly what did happen over the last week, and I have always believed that the truth is preferred to lies, whatever the truth is. What I can say is that one student from this school" He looked to the Slytherin table, making others follow his gaze, very confused "Was taken to Azkaban five days ago. It has been reported in the Daily Prophet that she died of poison yesterday" Many people started muttering at this 'Did he say Azkaban' 'Someone from this school died' 'Why did they go to prison' Dumbledore held up a hand to stop the mini conversations.

Heads of people at the Gryffindor table looked to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George for answers. Fred and George looked at each other, shrugged and turned to those around them "Don't ask" is all they said

"This may seem very disturbing news" Dumbledore continued "Yet some good has come from the last few days. We have a new student, Natalie Ridler, and she needs to be sorted like any other student in this school."

            All heads turned to the nervous 11-year-old walking along the teachers table to Dumbledore. She picked up the hat, turned to the face the rest of the school and placed it on her head.

_Interesting._ Very confusing. I see two great rivals in your past, yet which will succeed. I believe your heart will prevail. You shall be placed in…GRYFFINDOR!__

            The school erupted with applause as the hat said the last word out loud. Tal walked quickly to the far left table, sat down between George and Hermione and looked over to the far table. She was glad that she had proven herself a very different person from her sister.


End file.
